Maximillian Zaran (Earth-616)
; ; ; | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 235 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Hunter, trapper, fisherman, master in the art of handling weapons, mercenary, assassin, terrorist | Education = British Secret Service training | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Doug Moench; Mike Zeck | First = Master of Kung Fu Vol 1 77 | HistoryText = Early Life Maximillian Zaran was born in United Kingdom. Early in his life, he was an agent of the British Secret Service: MI6, but soon chose to become a mercenary and assassin. Training himself thoroughly in martial arts and the use of various kinds of weapons, he became known as a super-villain as well. He once worked and started a relationship with Fah Lo Suee but she soon became disappointed with him so much that she told him that she did not care for him because he was weak. Zaran sought out different assignments to gain back Suee's love and trust again. Shang-Chi His first battle against a super-hero was against Shang-Chi, the Master of Kung Fu (and Suee's half-brother), who easily defeated him. He later again battled and defeated Shang-Chi. Batroc's Brigade He joined the Batroc's Brigade along with Batroc and Machete to steal Captain America's shield, but they failed. West Coast Avengers He teamed with Razor-Fist and Shockwave to attack the Avengers West Coast on behalf of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Deltite to retrieve the Blood Tong. Trick Shot then hired Batroc and his Brigade to take out the Avenger; Hawkeye. Nomad Zaran was hired by Giscard Epurer to attack Nomad. The Architect Architect offered big money to the first assassin that could kill him. Albino Albino, disguised as a computer programmer in Virtual War Themes, asked Hawkeye for help in protecting a computer virus capable of creating chaos throughout the world from falling into the wrong hands. Hawkeye escorted her to her place of business and was attacked by Batroc's Brigade. Hawkeye managed to defeat Batroc's Brigade and found a mask with Augusta Seger's face on it. Bloodstone Hunt During the legendary Bloodstone Hunt, Zaran became good friends with fellow mercenary Batroc and fought Captain America but lost once more. Gambit At one point in his life, Zaran also trained another fellow assassin and allowed him to use his code-name in battle. He later participated in the hunt for the X-Men thief known as Gambit, where he was apprehended by the local police. Great Lakes Avengers Grasshopper came across Batroc's Brigade breaking into a building and decided to try and stop them. The Great Lakes Avengers rush to aid Grasshopper with the robbery and ask him to join the team, Grasshopper accepts shortly before Zaran throws a dagger at his head. The G.L.A. try to stop the Brigade with little results. R.A.I.D. Later, Zaran traveled to England as part of terrorist group R.A.I.D.'s attack against the city of London. Zaran and Machete were tasked with assassinating the Houses of Parliament, but they were stopped by an ad hoc group of superheroes led by Union Jack. Civil War/Initiative Escaping jail and facing the Thunderbolts, Zaran was forced to join said super-hero group during the Civil War event. Zaran has been identified as one of the 142 registered superheroes who are part of the Initiative program. One Night In Madripoor Batroc's Brigade attacked a technology expo in Madripoor. But Iron Man and Cap were there to stop them. | Powers = | Abilities = *'Weapons Master:' Zaran is a master of ancient and modern weapons including knives, bows, staves, maces, spears, nunchaku, shuriken, and guns. * Master Martial Artist * Expert Marksman | Strength = Zaran possesses strength of man of his age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. Zaran is strong enough to lift about twice his body weight and can press lift approximately 470 lbs. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Zaran wears gauntlets and a collar piece studded with small sai. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * He took part in a battle between the Marvel and DC Universe. | Trivia = | Links = * Batroc's Brigade * Batroc * Marvel Directory }} Category:Martial Arts Category:Fencing Category:Archery Category:Shooting Category:English Category:Weapons Expert Category:Government Agents